creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IndiraMind
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Dream Demon page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 23:52, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 00:10, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story As I marked the story for deletion, I feel like I should jump in here. The story was deleted because there were a lot of issues present. Besides the mechanical issues like punctuation (commas improperly used and missing where needed), capitalization ("Hey, my name is Mike and i would like to ask for help.", "Hey, it's me again, i have researched a bit, because dreams become worse every night.", "it seems she is a legend, but if the legend is true, over 100 People have died because of her.", etc), wording issues ("When the Woman in my Dreams appear, she controls the environment and kills me", "Hey, it's me again, i have researched a bit, because dreams become worse every night.", "The people suffered from; paranoia, depression and fear states, a lot of people killed them selves.", "Maybe someone will have a idea how I can rid of her.", etc.) there are still a lot of plot problems. Additionally these aren't the only mechanical issues present in the plot. The plot is really commonplace and the rushed nature really doesn't help the story much. Couple that with the fact that English probably isn't your first language (due to the numerous errors with wording and syntax), and you are going to have a tough time revising this and passing an appeal. Add to that the relatively rushed and anti-climactic ending which really pushes your story further down on the scale. Since we have a lot of similar stories to this and yours really does nothing new with the concept of dream entities, the story is going to require a lot of fleshing out and revision to stand a chance at passing the appeal. I would suggest looking for a wiki that accepts stories in your native language where you can get assistance on the plot front before attempting to write in a language that may be unfamiliar to you. Best of luck to you in your writing. On a final note, please do not blank messages from talk pages as they serve as a public record or guideline. Doing so may be treated as a ban-able offense. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC)